In This Moment
by CJ Jade
Summary: An AU Tag for Johnny and Lulu kissing scene on April 2 or 3 of 2008.
1. Johnny

Author Notes: None

**Author Notes:** Have no idea where this came from but it will be based on scenes from April 2-9, depending on the characters. This might be a prequel to a maybe story I am doing. There will be eight parts, one part for each eight characters; Johnny/Lulu, Spinelli/Maxie, Jason/Elizabeth, and Nikolas/Nadine. Michael does not get shot, and the truce between Corinthos-Morgan and Zacchara Family is real.

**Pairing:** Johnny/Lulu

**Summary:** Johnny wants to turn away but can't.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own General Hospital or its characters.

**Rate:** R

**Category:** Romance

**Timeframe:** April of 2008

In This Moment: Johnny

Nothing had ever stood in his way before; nothing had ever brought him to knee in knees. Sure his father was not completely in his right mind but he always stood tall against him, shown no fear. Men like his father prayed on fear, the more scared you were the stronger they became. So he had put himself in a position where nothing mattered. No one could touch him, no matter how bad his moods got no matter how horrible the situation he was a stone wall. Of course that way of living brought him near insanity, but it helped him survive in a world that wanted him dead. But now that all was changing, he finally met the one thing that could break him, Lulu Spencer.

The moment he saw her he knew it would not end well, the moment he saw that look in her eyes he knew this would not be good for him. There they stood his mouth moving saying the words he knew he needed to say. The words that would protect her, the words she needed to hear because he couldn't have her in his life. Carly will always love Sonny, a part of her will always be apart of him. No matter who they were with, no matter how many years they live apart they had two children. They were connected on a level that few would know, which meant that Lulu was apart of Sonny. And if she was with him she would go up against Sonny, she would face down death to protect him. And he refused to see her suffer the fate of his mother, refused to see yet another innocent woman die because of him.

Johnny yelled, he yelled loud he needed to get away from her they were coming to close. He was too close, he could smell her perfume, could almost touch her. The moment her hands grabbed his face the moment her lips caught his was the moment he was lost. The feel of her against him, the sounds of her mingled with his was enough to kill him. Pushing her against the bar he groaned as she gasped as he lifted her off the floor. His mind was in a complete haze, all he could do was feel her, need her, and love her.

Placing her on top of the bar he pulled away slowly. Her blond hair was no longer pulled back his hand had at some pointed removed the hair piece. Moving her long curly locks out of the way he smiled at her. She was so beautiful, she had so much love inside of her and he didn't deserve that, didn't deserve this. Yet here he was about to take more from her, looking down he swallowed knowing he had to step away. As much as he loved her, as much as he wanted her, he could not have her. But he could have one last kiss, just one last taste of complete and utter perfection and bliss.

Pulling her against him roughly he groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist lifting her self into his arms. His hands slipped underneath the blue shirt she was wearing to feel her soft smooth delicate skin. He felt her pulling him closer, needing to feel as much of him as she could. He knew that she knew that this would their last moments together. His truce with Sonny would not last as long as he wanted it too, and then she would be a target.

Johnny broke the kiss when his back hit the wall; he could hear her mumbling begging him not to stop. Looking around he could not help but laugh, he looked up to see her smile. The fire was there, the desire made her hazel eyes turn almost green. She held on to him for dear life, right now he was her lifeline, all she wanted was to be with him, to be connected to him. She was a gift, a light in his dark life, and he may hate himself in the morning but right now she was exactly what he needed.


	2. Lulu

Author Notes: None

**Author Notes:** I hadn't had planned to have dialogue but the ending just seemed to write itself. I still have Lulu living with Jason and Spinelli in this story. I like Claudia, and I have plans for her if I do decide to write the story.

**Pairing:** Johnny/Lulu

**Summary:** Lulu decides on what she wanted.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own General Hospital or its characters.

**Rate:** PG-13

**Category:** Romance

**Timeframe:** April of 2008

In This Moment: Lulu

Lulu snuggled closer into the blanket as the sun hit her face she was not ready to wake up just yet. As she snuggled she realized that she was not in her bed lifting her head she smiled as she saw Johnny sleeping peacefully. Running her hand along his face she smiled wider as her name left his lips. They were in his room at his house; the fact that his door was locked did escape her. The room was actually smaller then she expected but still bigger then her room at Jason's.

Slipping out of bed she cursed softly when she saw that her shirt was ripped, though that did not surprise her. By the time they had gotten from the Haunted Star to here they were crazy with lust and need. Though she was touched by the fact that he took her to a place they could stay all night, she wished he had left her shirt in one piece. Looking to her side she put on the blue t-shirt that was lying on the ground. His smell overwhelmed her she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips again.

Looking back at his bed she could not explain her attraction to him. He was nothing like the man she had planned to fall for, he was nothing like Dillon. After Logan she swore that was the kind of guy she wanted. Sure Dillon had some mommy issues, but he never made a bet with someone to get her into bed so he could have sex with them. Dillon valued honesty that was the main reason they broke up the first time. Yet here she was falling for a man that she should be running from.

Johnny was danger his family brought nothing but pain and agony to anyone who dare oppose them. He had spoke of his cousins only once, and if they were anything like his sister she didn't want to meet them anytime soon. Elizabeth told her that sometimes you can't help it, the heart lead you and all you can do is follow. Elizabeth knew this best she had married Lucky in hopes to create the perfect family but in the end they both ended up with different people, the people they really loved. She hoped that all worked out for them because after everything she only wanted the best for Elizabeth--and for Jason.

Picking up her cell phone she saw a text from Spinelli wanting to make sure she was okay. She text him back and got a simple okay back from him. He had been secretive as of lately, a simple okay meant he was up to something. This meant that she needed to seat down and have a real talk with him, because she had a feeling Maxie was involved. Looking at Johnny she wondered how in one year she had went to dating Spinelli Milo and Dillon to being in love with the man they all considered their enemy. Well most of them Dillon was fulfilling his dream as of now.

Lulu sat down in the chair, she knew his life was dangerous she knew people would talk. Yet she did not care, she did not care if she had to fight Johnny either she was going to be with him. Sonny had kidnapped him, locked him away like Ric did to Carly all those year ago. He was just reacting, besides that was the mob boss Johnny, not her Johnny. Elizabeth had told her that you have to separate who they are in their job from who they are in real life. She'd seen it Sonny and Jason were different in the real world compared to their mob world. And if Elizabeth can find a way to be with Jason then she was going to find a way to be with Johnny.

Lulu heart filled with so much emotion as she watched him sleep peacefully. She had always imagined him as the kind of man who would jump out of bed the moment someone walked around. Yet here he was sleeping like a baby as she walked around his room. The knock on the door brought Lulu out of her deep thought, but then she cringe as Claudia voiced filled the room. She tried to ignore the woman knowing that Johnny would catch nothing but grief for having her here. But after several minutes she could only take so much.

"John, unlock the door we need to talk," Claudia repeated for the fifth time.

"I'm sorry but he's not awake right now," Lulu chirped opening the door. "Why don't you try back again in about oh…tomorrow."

Lulu let out a small silent laugh after she locked his door again. She could hear Claudia walking away, but she knew it was not in defeat; no she was planning her move. But for now Lulu could enjoy the fact that she had complexly thrown Claudia off, and if she was not mistaken Claudia actually showed signs of being human. The look in her eyes was one of shock and if not mistaken happiness. Lulu could tell Claudia cared for Johnny, and vise versa, but that did not mean she had to like the woman. Looking at Johnny she laughed at the fact that he was still asleep. Walking towards him she smiled in relief to see he was breathing. She then took a deep breath and released it as she climbed back into bed. The real world could wait, for right now she was going to enjoy this for as long as she could.

TBC


End file.
